The present exemplary embodiment relates to vehicle sound systems. It finds particular application in conjunction with articulating speakers, and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the present exemplary embodiment is also amenable to other like applications.
Minivans and sport utility vehicles, among other types of vehicles, are often used at sporting events, concerts, and other gatherings for tailgating. Tailgating often includes opening a tailgate or rear door of a vehicle. The rear of the vehicle is often used as a central platform for carrying out the tailgating activities including the provision of food and beverages, seating, etc. Often, music or other audio will be played through the vehicle's stereo system for the enjoyment of the tailgate participants.
Vehicle stereo systems typically are configured to provide the interior of the vehicle with the best sound possible. Accordingly, the speakers of the stereo system are generally directed towards the interior of the vehicle and, in particular, placed at strategic positions to provide the best sound to occupants seated inside the vehicle. Thus, when using the stereo system in a tailgate setting, the volume of the stereo system is often turned to a relatively high level so that the sound emanating from the speakers of the stereo system is audible by the tailgate participants outside of the vehicle. This can result in uncomfortable sound levels to any person inside of the vehicle, and in some cases, depending on the stereo system, may cause the audio signal to be at least somewhat distorted. The need to increase the volume level is at least in part due to the orientation of the speakers towards the interior of the vehicle.